Despite recent advances in music recording and computer technology, the typical jukebox of the type found in bars, entertainment areas, and the like, has changed little since coin operated record players were first introduced. The failure of prior art jukebox systems to take advantage of modem technology, as well as their high cost of maintenance and repair, has contributed to a significant decline in the popularity of the jukebox as an entertainment system.
Even though modem jukeboxes have replaced old 45 rpm records with digital CDs, all modern jukeboxes still utilize complex CD changing mechanisms that move a selected disc from a storage rack to a CD player after the user has deposited a predetermined amount of money. The changing mechanisms are the most common cause of jukebox failure and the most expensive part to repair. There is therefore a need for a jukebox system that operates without a changing mechanism in order to increase reliability and decrease the need for periodic maintenance.
Another problem with prior art jukeboxes that has contributed to a decline in their popularity is a failure to take advantage of currently available entertainment formats. In the past, a jukebox could play only audio selections. However, now the public is demanding to see music videos that show the artists performing an audio selection or a display of other visual images as the audio selection is played. To meet the desire of customers who want to see such music videos, many entertainment establishments such as bars or dance clubs often play music video cable channels on one or more TV monitors located throughout the establishment. The disadvantage of this is that a user cannot select what music video he or she is shown and must endure any commercial interruptions shown by the cable channel.
One other type of currently popular entertainment not provided by prior art jukeboxes is karaoke. In karaoke, a participant sings the words of a song as they are displayed on a video screen while the background music to the song is played through a loudspeaker system. In the past, if a club wanted to provide karaoke entertainment it was necessary to purchase a separate karaoke system. Not only does this result in extra equipment that must be purchased and maintained, but a separate karaoke system typically requires an additional operator to play selections. Therefore, there is a need for a jukebox system that allows a user to enjoy these newer types of entertainment.